


Если бы я мог спасти из огня лишь что-то одно

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Иногда ему снится Сайтама.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Mikajima Saki, Kida Masaomi/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Если бы я мог спасти из огня лишь что-то одно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if there was one thing i could save from the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193178) by [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate). 



> Название взято из стихотворения Ричарда Сайкена _Saying Your Names_.
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

Саки решает, что у Масаоми, кажется, проблема, когда его остывший ужин приходится разогревать в третий раз за вечер.

— Ты все еще онлайн в чате, — смеется она, но в ее голосе уже проскальзывают усталые нотки.

Он молча смотрит на нее, играет со своим телефоном, откладывает его в сторону, снова достает, вздыхает.

Откладывает его в сторону. _Снова_.

— Ты ведь всегда можешь позвонить им или даже навестить. Ты же знаешь. Если хочешь, я поеду с тобой — для моральной поддержки и все такое.

Масаоми качает головой. _Не сейчас_ , думает он. Быть может, _никогда_ , но уж точно не сейчас. Еще слишком рано. Возможно, всегда будет слишком рано. Но пока он сидит здесь и проверяет чат, все в порядке. Всего-то наблюдение со стороны — или чем он тут занимается. Пожалуй, стоит называть вещи своими именами.

Его рука вновь тянется к телефону.

(Масаоми рассеянно надеется, что они вместе — настолько, насколько могут себе позволить. Чаще всего он просто надеется, что им не одиноко.)

 _Трус_ , думает он, встает и принимается за свой холодный рис. Вымучивает улыбку для Саки — хотя та заслуживает большего, чем жалкое подобие собеседника, который едва уделяет ей внимание.

***

Он привыкает находить себе другие занятия, когда Саки включает телевизор, и старается не доставать телефон каждую секунду — или хотя бы не до того, как Саки заснет.

(— Все в порядке, — как-то уже сказала она. — Тебе ни к чему...

— Знаю. Я и не буду, — машинально ответил он, позже сам удивившись, почему не послушался.

Саки ведь была на его стороне, а теперь на его стороне почти никого не осталось.)

Ночью он заходит на сайт Райры, в раздел студенческого совета, проглядывает все имена и кривит губы в улыбке — в которой больше горечи, чем радости.

***

Подсознательно он всегда думает о городских огнях, разве что здесь, во снах, они более живые, более осязаемые.

Ему снятся сирены и толпы, снятся поезда и светофоры (и демоны, и демоны, _и демоны_ ), дни, занятые уроками, людские лица, мимолетные образы мест, которые он едва помнит, но сейчас, в его воображении, они кажутся столь яркими.

Иногда ему снится Сайтама.

***

Он щелкает на _Танака Таро_ , открывает окно для личных сообщений.

Один раз. Два. Три.

Закрывает.

Открывает пустой черновик электронного письма.

Закрывает.

На миг он верит, что ему хватит безрассудства взять в руки ручку с бумагой и смелости отправить это чертово послание по почте, но едва он успевает написать имя адресата, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

***

Вечером они возвращаются с работы, вернее, с двух разных заданий: совсем мелких, но заработок неплохой — уж точно лучше, чем раньше. На ужин опять лапша быстрого приготовления: Саки заявляет, что деньги надо экономить, а у самого Масаоми такая сумятица в голове, что он не в силах ничего планировать на день вперед, не говоря уже о неделе.

Воду он ставит кипятиться почти на автопилоте — все равно не особо хочет есть, давно уже не хотел.

Едва он садится, как Саки бросает ему в голову скомканный бумажный шарик и хихикает над его растерянным видом.

Масаоми уже начинает его разворачивать, как она усмехается:

— Что, любовные записочки сочиняешь?

Ему даже смотреть не нужно — он сразу вспоминает и чувствует, как в желудке все переворачивается.

— Очень смешно, — фыркает он, убирая бумажку в карман джинсов.

***

Сегодняшняя работенка выдается не из легких — Масаоми чертовски уверен, что Изая рассчитывает рано или поздно его прикончить. Только не прямо сейчас — какое же в этом веселье? Не дай бог, этот уебок еще заскучает.

Масаоми тут же скрывается от группы ребят вдвое себя выше — и, скорее всего, вдвое себя старше, — едва увидев, как в тусклом свете уличных фонарей блестят их ножи.

Сам он все еще носит в рукаве складное лезвие: трудно избавиться от старой паранойи и все такое.

Однако один нож вряд ли поможет против почти дюжины головорезов. Сейчас Масаоми не в форме, не в своей стихии, совсем не знает этого места, не может ориентироваться здесь с закрытыми глазами. Он прекрасно осознает, что одно неверное движение — и все будет кончено.

Одно неверное движение — и он покойник.

Да и нахер это все. Ему нельзя умирать. Не сейчас. Пока еще рано.

***

По возвращении он улыбается Саки.

— Тяжелая ночка? — спрашивает она. Да уж, после стольких лет знакомства от нее ничего не скроешь.

Масаоми только смеется и ловит себя на мысли, что запросто может расплакаться, если улыбнется еще шире.

— Все хорошо, — отвечает он. — Думаю, еще где-то на неделю нам хватит с лихвой. Может, завтра поужинаем в каком-нибудь милом местечке.

***

_Танака Таро_ заходит в чат.

 _Бакура_ сразу же выходит.

Масаоми выдыхает и откладывает телефон в сторону.

Он лишь тянет время — сам не зная, зачем, но так и есть.

В кармане у него все еще лежит скомканный листок бумаги, где написано одно лишь имя.


End file.
